A known ultrasonic probe for use in ultrasonic diagnostic apparatuses includes an ultrasonic device that is rotated or swung in a storage portion filled with an ultrasound propagation medium having an acoustic impedance close to that of a living body, thereby transmitting and receiving ultrasound.
FIGS. 4 and 5 show the configurations of such a conventional ultrasonic probe in cross section. In these ultrasonic probes, a window 15 and a frame 14 are coupled so as to constitute the storage portion, which is filled with an ultrasound propagation medium (not illustrated). The boundary between the window 15 and the frame 14 is provided with an O-ring 16 for preventing the leakage of the medium. In this storage portion, an ultrasonic device 11 and a driving transmission portion 13 are disposed. The driving transmission portion 13, connected with an output shaft of a driving portion 12 disposed outside of the storage portion, is configured so as to transmit the power of the driving portion 12 to the ultrasonic device so as to enable the rotational movement of the ultrasonic device. In FIGS. 4 and 5, reference numeral 18 denotes a housing for storing the driving portion 12 and the like therein, 19 denotes a cable for the connection between the probe and an external apparatus (e.g., an ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus), and 17 denotes an oil seal.
In the above-stated ultrasonic probe, the window generally is made of a resin having an acoustic impedance close to that of a living body. The frame generally is made of a metal because of the excellent stability of the shape. The window and the frame are coupled by means of the securing with a screw 20 as well as the bonding with an adhesive as shown in FIG. 4, or by means of the bonding with an adhesive as shown in FIG. 5.    Patent document 1: JP H01(1989)-42689 A